Air Gear: Special Trick
by ladymatsuura
Summary: Life is looking up for the teams when unexpected thigs happen, like people from their past they'd rather forget, relationships they thought would never happen, unexpected parenthood...and a kidnapping. Takes place 5 years after the series. M 4 l8er chap.
1. The same old Guys

~AIR GEAR Special Trick~

~Chapter 1~

Navy sky, Full moon, Wonderful breeze, and quiet streets for miles. This is what you would call a perfect night for some people...but for others...

On this night 4 girls return home from a long trip to Nerima, where the oldest sister had "business" to take care of...

"Are you sure we should'a left them to watch the house," said a concerned and annoyed Ume.

"Aww c'mon," Ringo said in a knowing tone, "I'm sure they couldn't have destroyed the house." She said with a semi-concerned face.

"Well its still standing," Mikan said as she examined the house her eyes, "…and it looks fine from the outside."

"I have a bad feeling," said a really annoyed Ume.

"Well let's go inside and check it out," said an energetic Rika.

The four girls walk to the door with their luggage...  
Ume slowly opens the door to.....

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHIT HEADS DO TO MY BED!!!" yelled Agito.

"And now for the Super Fantastic Air Kick of Awesomeness!" Ikki yelled as he landed a kick right into Buccha's belly and through the floor.

The girls stood there with shocked faces.

"And we finish it up with the Banana Tornado Elbow Attack," Ikki yelled as he Elbowed Buccha.

"Score for the crow!" cheered Onigiri.

"Crow: 1 Tank: 0," added Kazu with a thumbs up. He then turned to Onigiri and they shared a high five.

"IS ANYONE FUCKING LISTENING TO ME!!!" yelled a very pissed off Agito.

They all continued to ignore him and cheer.

Agito's face turned red and it looked like he was going to explode.

"IF YOU SHIT FACE DONT LISTEN TO ME IM GONNA CUT YOUR DICKS OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU FOR BREAKFAST!!" yelled Agito with a chainsaw.

"Its cool Shark boy," said Ikki in a calm tone, "We just used your bed to cover our rocket explosion so it wouldn't blow up the house."

Agito's face dropped, "WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!!"

Ikki had a nervous kind of look on his face, "Well we couldn't use my bed because I have to sleep being team leader and all, and the girls beds were out of the question, so we decided to use yours."

Agito's face was unexplainable, "WHAT!!!!!"

"And it worked too, said an unconcerned Onigiri, "Look Agito we blew half the mattress to the ceiling," He pointed to the mattress stuck to the ceiling.

"Yea," said an amazed Kazu, "It was freaking Awesome!!"

The girls continued to stare at the boys who didn't seem to notice that they were even home yet.

"Umm....guys....," said Ume in a low tone that was still noticeable.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Mikan groaned as she scratched her head and looked at her eldest sister.

"I-I guess I was wrong...," Ringo groaned with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was a comical sight.

As the guys argued in the background and the girls stood in front of the door in shock Rika's hair was in a Flame and her grip on the wall began to crack the walls as the ground beneath her began to crumble.  
At this moment Emily and Yayoi had just arrived behind Ringo and company with 4 bags full of snacks.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS DESTROYED MY HOUSE!!!!" yelled Rika as she started elbow dropping, punching, and kicking the guys(basically they all were fighting-_-'')

"Umm...are we missing something?" asked a confused Yayoi.

"Y-yea," said Emily also confused.

"Oh no just your run-of-the-mill idiots destroyed our house," Ume said with a dull look on her face waving her sleeve.

"And now they're getting a Rika punishment," added Mikan as she folded her arms and tried to hold in a small laugh.

"I dunno...I kinda feel bad for them," said a semi-concerned Ringo with her hand cupping her chin and worried look on her face.

Emily soaked in her surroundings and her face dropped, "This place looks worse than a construction site!"

"Well…just a little," Ringo added on to her earlier comment.

Mikan and Ume then noticed the bags that Emily and Yayoi were carrying.

"What'cha got in the bag?" asked Mikan eying the bag curiously.

Ume began to poke Emily's bag.

Emily began to blush, "Oh Kazu called me and asked if Yayoi and I would bring some snacks for them," she brought the bag to her chest in a shy manner.

Rika turned to Emily with the look of a demon in her eyes, "OH SO THEY WANT SNACKS EHH??!!!" She turned back to the boys who were pretending to be unconscious, "YOU GUYS DESTROY MY HOUSE THEN HAVE A PARTY!!"

Ikki slowly backed away, "J-just calm down Rika w-were gonna fix everything back to normal-"

Agito cut Ikki off, "Back to normal!! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA FIX MY BED!!!!" he yelled. He stood next to Rika as if they'd joined forces.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA FIX MY HOUSE!!!" yelled Rika even louder.

Arguing continued as Ringo narrated

Ringo: Its been 5 years since Team Kogarasumaru became known around the world as one of the best storm rider teams in history, but other than that nothings really changed. Ikki's still...well Ikki...oh and the Hurricane king. Kazu is the flame king and everything else is normal. Agito decided to stay with Akito cause Akito didn't want him to leave...he said it would be like losing a family member...and he's still the Fang king. Oh Kazu and Emily are finally together, I also should say the same for Ikki and me. I mean it took Ikki forever to realize how I actually felt about him and, well, yea it finally happened. But I guess besides that nothings else really changed...well...at least for now...

~END Special Trick Chapter 1~

AN: This isnt exactly my first story but I did start writing it a few years ago. Now its finally online for people to read. Yay!! Since it was created a few years ago expect an update atleast every other week. I'm also sorry this chapter is kinda short the rest will gradually get longer as I get into the plot better.

Please Read and Review Because the will make me write faster and aim to please you guys!! x3


	2. I am Mature part I

~Chapter 2~

A few hours has passed since the girls arrived home to a destroyed house and the guys were hard at work trying to fix the HUGE mess they created.

Ikki was hammering boards to the wall as Onigiri and Kazu bought in some in more. Buccha was fixing the furniture as the girls watched them. Rika also made them ware construction suits and weights under them as extra punishment. Ikki began to moan in hunger and his movements started to seem off as he staggered across the living room to Rika.

"Oh I'm soooo hungry Rika," moaned Ikki falling to the floor and grabbing her leg, "Can we pleeeeaaaaase eat dinner."

"Not until you fix my house!" Rika sneered kicking him off to the side of her.

Ikki crawled back to her still pleading, "B-but I can't function," he cried as he stumbled landing on the floor beneath her feet.

"I SAID NO!" she yelled this time kicking him much harder than the first.

As the other guys worked Agito was with the girls eating all the snacks that Emily and Yayoi had bought for Ikki and company. Ikki noticed this and thought it was unfair because Agito was present when they broke the floor and pretty much everything else AND he was told to watch the house as well. "But how come Shark boy gets to eat something while we work our asses off!!" he complained wiping sweat off his brow.

Agito immediately retaliated with as much as a shrug. "Because I didn't fuck up the house like you idiots…" he said now completely calmed.

Ikki made an angry glare towards Agito then his expression changed as he came up with an idea leaving a really goofy wide grin on his face. "Well if Agito wont help us," his grin widened, "then how about Akito!?" He then leaped on Agito and switched his eye patch over leaving a slightly confused Akito standing where Agito once was.

"Uhh...." Akito muttered not fully understanding what was happening. Then Ikki put his arm around Akito's shoulders in a 'brotherly' manner, "So Akito you wanna help us fix up the house and like score dinner," he said in a sly tone with a slight smirk that was sort of a grin on his face.

Akito not knowing fully what was happening smiled back at Ikki, "Sure," his smile turning into a giggle. 

Ume caught wind of what Ikki was up to and grabbed Akito pulling him away from the buffoon. Upon this Rika and Mikan punched Ikki to the wall away from the innocent boy. "WE SAID NO!!" they all yelled in unison.

Ringo shook her head at the defeated Hurricane King, "oh Ikki," was all she could mutter.

Yayoi giggled watching Ikki and his stupidity, while Emily went over to help Kazu who was now re-painting the kitchen. Emily picked up a paint brush and started to paint next to Kazu making him notice her. "Oh hey Em what're you doing?" he said with a clueless look on his face. "I'm helping you out silly," Emily giggled while bending to dip her paintbrush again. "Oh thanks I guess," he said, "but you don't have to, I mean you didn't make the mess and all." He scratched his head through his hat. Emily splattered some paint on Kazu's nose making him blink profusely. "I want to," she stated bluntly, "Why else would I pick up a paint brush?" she added. "Ok then," Kazu smiled wiping the paint off his nose, "Then I think we should get back to work." They shared a smile to one another.

_________________________________________

Before you knew it the house was back to normal thanks to the hard work of Buccha, Onigiri, Kazu, and Emily. Yayaoi, Ume, Ringo and Akito joined in too but Ikki was too busy trying to sneak food and for that he was punished yet again with no dinner because he stopped helping out. He sat in a corner as usual glaring at the others who were eating a feast Rika had prepared to celebrate they're return from Nerima.

Ikki drooled as he watched the morsels of meat leaving the stew pot and entering the moths' of his friends. His eyes didn't miss a drop of broth, speckle of meat, or grain of rice that left the serving dishes on the table. "Stop glaring it's your own fault for worrying about your stomach instead of helping out with cleaning up," muffled Mikan with a mouth full of food. "I'm not glaring!" Ikki yelled with drool still trickling down his lip. "If you say so," continued Mikan aiming for another piece of meat in the pot.

"I can't believe your now nineteen and still behave so immaturely," Ume said as she sipped some tea.

Ikki couldn't hear her comment over his growling stomach. Ikki cried on the inside as he wished some of the food would fall to the floor so he could at least eat that. He didn't care, he was just so hungry. Ringo stared at her hopeless boyfriend who looked as if he was going to die. "Oh Ikki...." she sighed forgetting the piece of meat that she had in her chopstick. Mikan immediately took this as a chance to steal it away from her and slowly put it to her mouth in a teasing manner as she knew the starving Hurricane King was watching her. Ringo didn't even notice the theft of her morsel instead she noticed the miserable look of her sad boyfriend in the corner. She let out a disappointed sigh before she continued eating.

____________________________________ 

Soon, dinner was over and guess who had to do the dishes, that's right our little storm King Ikki. Who may I add wasn't too happy about it.

'I don't get to eat but I have to the dishes, what kinda bull is that?!' he thought as he roughly washed a plate. '..and I'm not mature?!...just because I wanna have a little fun while Rika's away and I just _happen_ to destroy the house while doing it doesn't mean IM IMMATURE!!' he growled grabbing another plate to wash.

After a few more random outbursts of reasons he's "immature," which are things unrelated to this incident, Ikki had finally finished the dishes and now lugged himself to his room with what was left of his strength. He just moaned and groaned as he walked up the stairs until he made it to his room door. When he reached his room he jumped on his bed as if he was looking for something. He pulled out a tissue box and grinned a really wide grin. "After being punished without dinner for so long I've known to keep a stash or two lying around somewhere so in your face Rika!!!" Ikki celebrated with a semi-loud roar finishing with a large grin across his face.

He opened the secret compartment of the tissue box to find a note saying: "You're note that smart," signed Rika.

"!!!! Ikki screamed at the top of his lungs slowly falling to his knees as he gripped the empty box that was before him. "Noooooooooo..." he cried miserable tears of pain and sorrow.

Ringo was walking towards Ikki's room when she heard his cries. "I guess he just discovered that Rika removed all the food from his "stash"....she thought stepping on the final step up the stairs. She paused in front of his room door and sighed, and then she knocked softly. "Um...Ikki, it's me..." She didn't announce herself more than that. "Coming," Ikki mumbled as he straggly got up and opened the door, "Yes Ringo?" he asked in the most disheveled tone ever. Completely overtaken by the fatigue of not eating and activities he'd done all day.

Ringo couldn't help but feel bad the idiotic boyfriend of hers. "Hey..." She pulled a small red rectangular box from behind her back, "I saved you this," she smiled and handed Ikki then food tray known as a bento. Ikki's eyes lit up with joy as he took the bento from Ringo. Tears fell down his cheeks and he gave Ringo the biggest hug ever. "Oh Ringo I love you!" he cried. "Um…uh...Ikki," she stuttered and blushed. Ikki too grateful and happy for the food didn't notice the nervousness of his girlfriend next to him. "Never mind lets eat!!" he said and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room looked around the halls cautiously then closed his door and locked it. He and Ringo sat on the floor in front of his bed as he opened the bento and she just watched him. "Ringo you're even more awesome!" he said as he dug into his food, "You're the best girlfriend ever!!!!"

She was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden compliments and attention she was getting for just bringing him food. "Ikki stop," she said with a flattered giggle as she blushed and smiled with her eyes closed, "You're exaggerating."

She silently thought to herself with her eyes still closed. Her blush slowly fading as she calmed to the moment of her and Ikki spending time together. She opened her eyes to Ikki in her face I mean like right there! Less than an inch and getting closer. Ikki's eyes were calm and his expression seductive as he stopped his pursuit momentarily. "I'm not over exaggerating anything," he said as he moved even closer aiming to close any space they had left between them, "its the trut-" he was cut off by the collision of their lips.

A sweet kiss that Ringo did not expect.

~END Special Trick Chapter 2 Part 1~

AN: CLIFFF HANGER!!! Yes sorry readers. This chapter was longer than the last. Yay! It's also what I would like to refer to as a plot setter. Yes I'm going to say that the plot will start to thicken real soon. I didn't get any Reviews for my last chapter BUT I am not discouraged!!! Oh and a little treat for you guys is that the next chapter we will have some IkkixRingo...yes? R&R and Enjoy!!

Next Chapter shall be posted next week hopefully!!


End file.
